Ziziphus Abba
Abba Ziziphus was born in a wild pack known as the Abbas on May 3, 1998. Her parents were unknown probably the alphas. She had two sisters named Hawkeye and Sossusvlei and one brother Figaro. They all reached the adulthood and started hunting with the adults and traveling longer distances. On December 27, 2000 her sister Hawkeye was kicked out after mating with a roving male. The alpha female started getting aggressive and also kicked out Ziziphus. The two sisters spent two days on their own until two males from the Nomads joined them. Baobab The males were Asphodel and Gazebo, they stayed with the females and so the pack got known as the Baobab. At first her sister Hawkeye took dominance next to Asphodel. Ziziphus mated with Asphodel despite of not being dominant. Hawkeye didnt last long as alpha female, a week later Ziziphus ousted her (during the fight with Hawkeye she got bitten on the left ear leaving a small hole making it easy to recognize her). In spring Hawkeye gave birth to three pups but Ziziphus killed the pups and kicked her out, Hawkeye never rejoined. Then Ziziphus gave birth to her first litter on April 15, 2001. The litter was integrated by three females named Yama, Mai and Belle and one male named Legazy. All the pups survived to adulthood and the next year she gave birth to her second litter of pups named Etosha, Rosse, Cazzino, Millennium, Titanium and Platinum. With more wolves in the pack all the pups were successfully raised. In spring Ziziphus was pregnant along with her daughter Yama that mated with a rover. She allowed Yama to stay in the pack and she gave birth to Digger, Panthro, Islay and Splash. The pups had the risk of being killed by Yama but she didn't kill them and gave birth to Tarzan, Zazu, Bosco and Rosco. One enemy pack called the Whiskers, attacked the den but luckily the pups were defended by Yama and Legazy. The following month they took the pups to watch a hunt when they went into battle with the Java pack. Some babysitters took Islay, Bosco, Zazu and Panthro away from the area, while Digger, Tarzan and Splash stayed in the den with Yama. Ziziphus was in the main smaller group with Asphodel and some adults, it became difficult to feed all the pups and unfortunately Splash died of starvation. They encountered the bigger Benx and were forced to retreat. A month later both halves reunited and Ziziphus and Asphodel regained dominance. In spring she had her fourth litter integrated by Jim Bob, Atlas and Balboa. Sadly Balboa died but the other two pups survived. In mating season two males from the Whiskers visited the Baobab and one of them named Lancelot sneaked past the resident males and mated with Ziziphus. She gave birth to her last litter Captain Planet, Jason, Freddy, Jigsaw and Chucky, sadly Chucky and Jigsaw died. There was a mange infection in the Baobab and she was the first to die, at the age of 10. Ziziphus led the Baobab for over 6 years and had approximately 18 surviving children. Ziziphus holds the record for second longest life span of a female wolf(falling not far behind Flower Whiskers). Offspring First Litter born on April 15, 2001. Fathered by Asphodel. Yama (BBF004) Third alpha female of the Baobab, died on October, 2006. Mai (BBF005) Helped form the Pretenders, was last seen on December, 2005. Belle (BBF006) First alpha female of the Pretenders, died on July, 2007 . Legazy (BBM007) Second alpha male of the Baobab, died on September, 2006. Second Litter born on March 9, 2002. Fathered by Asphodel. Etosha (BBM008) Last seen on August, 2006. Rosse (BBF009) Last seen on February, 2004. Cazzino (BBM010) Went roving and was last seen on January, 2006. Millenium (BBF011) Was last seen and assumed dead on September, 2006. Titanum (BBM012) Died on September, 2006. Platinum (BBM013) Died on September, 2006. Third Litter born on April 28, 2003. Fathered by Asphodel. Digger (BBM014) Fourth alpha male of the Whiskers, died on September 27, 2012. Panthro (BBM015) Third alpha male of the Whiskers, died on May 13, 2011. Islay (BBF016) Last seen on August 24, 2005. Splash (BBF017) Died as a pup on July, 2003. Fourth Litter born on April 27, 2004. Fathered by Asphodel. Jim Bob (BBM022) First alpha male of Commandos, died on December 26, 2012. Atlas (BBM023) First alpha male of Hoppla, Died on early 2011. Balboa (BBM024) Died as a pup on May 3, 2004. Fifth Litter born on March 24, 2005. Fathered by Lancelot. Captain Planet (BBM025) Helped form Commandos, died on December 30, 2012. Jason (BBM026) Helped form Commandos, was last seen while roving on February 19, 2010. Freddy (BBM027) Helped form Commandos, died on July 6, 2010. Jigsaw (BBM028) Died as a pup on May 6, 2005. Chucky (BBM029) Died as a pup on April 25, 2005. Family Mother: Unknown Father: Unknown Sisters: Hawkeye and Sossusvlei Brothers: Figaro Category:Biographies Category:Female Wolves Category:Alpha Wolves Category:Alpha Females Category:Baobab Wolves Category:Abba Wolves Category:Deceased Wolves Category:Non Role Play Characters